You, Me, Us
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and how they fell for each other. But this isn't just about them. Nothing is ever about you when you're a parent. Drew Jones and Sky Evans were at the center of their parent's worlds, and happen to be best friends. Until their parents meet.
1. Drew and Sky

"You can do better."

Drew narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl who didn't even look up from her sketchpad as he stopped playing the piano.

"I'm _trying."_

"I know that Drew, but you can do _better."_

The choir room was empty, except for the two of them.

"What you got there Sky?" he walked over trying to take a peak at her sketch pad, which she quickly brought to her chest to block his view.

"No, no, _no! _You can't see!"

"So I spend all afternoon pouring my heart out to you, cover after cover and I can't even see what you've been drawing?"

Sky laughed, "Yes."

"So _mean."_

"Can we talk about something?" she asked in a small voice.

"Anything."

"My dad had a date last night…"

"And?" Drew prompted.

"She called me _kiddo. _I am 16 years old, how about you don't." she rolled her eyes.

"At least, you didn't catch him trying to feel her up on the front porch." Drew's face twisted in disgust thinking of his mother's last date.

"Oh _gross!" _

"Yea."

"I mean I get mom's whole "I need to start dating again" but the guy was a douche."

"Dad too, she looked like a carrot."

Drew laughed "What?"

"Her skin was orange Drew."

"That's unhealthy."

They talked some more, and before they knew it, it was 5:00.

Sam Evans waited for his daughter Skylar outside by the car.

"Yes, Quinn, no it's my weekend! What do you mean vacation? It's the middle of the semester! Oh….so just take off with your boyfriend who is old enough to be your damn _father _and leave our daughter with me for the month. Have you talked to her about this? _Goodbye _Quinn." Sam hung up, lighting a cigarette. Leaning on the passenger door of his car.

"That's unhealthy," he heard a female voice say, coming up beside him.

"Yea, I'm trying to quit." He said uninterestingly.

"Mhhhm, are you stressed?"

"What are you a damn therapist?" he barked.

Turning to look at her for the first time.

Chocolate skin, dark curly hair, curves with a smile brighter than he'd ever seen.

"No, just asking."

"I'm sorry, yea I kinda am."

"No worries it happens. Why are you here so late? School let out at 12 today."

"My daughter, she's in glee club, they have a competition coming up."

"I know, so is my son."

The two teenagers stopped short seeing their parents together.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi dad."

"Wait wait hold up, your dad is Sam Evans? _The _Sam Evans?" The young boy looked to his friend.

"Mercedes Jones is your mom?!" She looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" They spoke in unison.

"I didn't think you cared."

"I don't know!"

"Ummm, hi standing right here," Mercedes spoke.

"No wonder your voice is so good!"

"And that explains why your drawings are so amazing…"

"Still standing here." Sam put out his cigarette.

"Oh, oh sorry. Dad this is Drew, we're in glee club together."

"Mom this is Sky."

The two adults smiled.

"I'm Mercedes," she smiled holding out her hand.

"Sam."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that." the kids continued.

"Well, _sorry _I didn't need you obsessing because my dad is your favourite comic book artist."

"Right, and sorry it didn't occur to me to tell you I live with "the greatest female vocalist since Aretha Franklin.""

"Oh shush!"

"No!" The kids laughed.

"Ok time to go Drew." Mercedes said to her son.

Who immediately turned to hug the younger girl. "Ok, so if I think of anything, for the set list I'll call?"

"Yup, 7:30?"

"Always."

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Jones! Talk to you later Drew."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Evans. Later Sky."

The adults shared a parting smile before getting in the car with their kids.

"So _that's _what you do, 7:30 every day…" Mercedes said amused, to her son as she drove.

"Mom, don't. Sky's just cool."

"_Always?" _Sam echoed to his daughter as they drove.

"Dad, it's not like that. Drew is just a friend."

"Mhhm sure. Just."

"_Right. _Ok Andrew I'll pretend to believe you."


	2. The Way It Is

**A/n boring info. Drew is 17, Sky is 16. They go to an LA high school, because well the story takes place in LA. Mercedes and Sam are 37 and 39. And this is an AU. Ok boring info done I think…**

"Skylar, you're late how dare you be late. It's 7:42" Drew laughed.

"You shut your face, Andrew my dad wanted to talk to me." Sky flopped on her bed phone in hand.

"How would I go about doing that? Shutting my mouth, easy. My whole face however….i'm having trouble."

"So just plain shut up then, my dad thinks I'm into you."

"Well, you are, we're falling in love and whatnot according to my mom."

Both teenagers cracked up laughing.

"Ok, ok, focus, I have some ideas for sectionals." Drew waited for the laughter to subside on the other end.

"Ok I'm focused. Go."

"Pen and paper?"

"…..Drew, it's me, what do you think?"

"Right, my bad. Ok sectionals is in a month and a half. The theme is "Life" by the way what's that even _mean?"_

"I think it's suppose to be deep and profound."

"It makes no sense but we'll go with it."

"Ok cool, so…."

"Have you heard "Live like we're Dying?""

"Kris Allen right?"

"Yup, I was just listening to it."

"What do you think?"

"Ok I guess…"

"What are you thinking?"

"We just need to think it over more, you know before Monday with everyone and their ideas flying around."

"Did you want to come over?"

"Sure, ummm, what time?"

"Let me talk to my mom and get back to you yea?"

"Yea, if I don't answer just text ok?"

"Got it."

**Drew's POV**

I knocked on my mom's door. "Momma?"

"Come in."

I turned the knob mom was in her robe, hair wrapped and reading. I sat on her bed.

"You need a haircut Jay." She said putting her hand on my head.

"_Momma."_

"Sorry _Drew, _what is it baby?"

"Can Sky come over tomorrow?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sky?"

"Momma we're co-captains of glee club, it's not like a date, it's not like that."

"She's pretty," she said ignoring me.

"1 to 4 ok?"

"Sure I'll order some pizza for you."

I nodded, "Thank you momma."

"You're welcome baby."

"What are you reading?"

"Dad's journal."

"Momma…."

"Boy don't momma me, I'm grown I will do what I want." She cut her eye at me.

"Yea, ma'am."

"I just miss him sometimes,"

"I don't, he left us, I can't miss him, he doesn't deserve to be missed."

Her featured softened, she put the book down and held out her arms. "Come here,"

I moved to hug her.

"I love you, you hear me?"

"I love you too Mom."

"My little man," she whispered hugging me tighter.

"I should…ummm go call Sky back…" I got up to walk out. "I love you."

**Meanwhile at Sam and Sky's.**

**Sky's POV**

"Wait. What do you mean _leaving?" _I asked dad.

"Your mother and her boyfriend are going on vacation for a bit so you'll be staying with me."

"_Wow, _and you know she couldn't tell me this when I saw her _this morning?"_

"Skylar…"

"No, it's fine, dad really. it's just fine. Not like she'll be gone for 3 months with some guy she only started seeing a month ago and miss sectionals _and _my birthday. No, not at all."

I ran up the stairs. I shut the door just as my phone lit up.

"Yea?" I answered, taking a deep breath.

"Hey…you ok?"

"Can we not right now?"

"Ok, ummm, 1 to 4 tomorrow good?"

"Yea, thanks Drew." I looked up at the ceiling willing the tears not to fall.

"No problem. What happened? Parents?"

"Yea, I'm a basket case you know that."

"For the 1000th time crying while upset doesn't make you a basket case Sky." I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair, while I nodded, until I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yea, ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Hey Drew?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Just doing my job, as best friend now."

"Night."

"Sleep tight Skylar." I hung up the phone and went to shower.


	3. Conditions and Dinner?

**Mercy's POV**

This boy is a trip. "Mom am I wearing too much cologne? Mom remember Sky's a vegetarian. Mom you should go change." And he room was _clean _bed made with new sheets and all.

My baby boy has a crush.

"Hi Mrs. Jones!" I answered the door to a smiling blonde girl and her father, who seemed to be not as happy.

"Hi honey," I called for Drew, who wrapped her in a hug.

"What's up?"

"Brought my guitar, I don't know if we'll need it but…"

"Nah, that's cool, ok come in."

The two of them disappeared into the living room where the piano was.

Leaving me face to face with Sam.

"Did you want to come in?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, thank you."

We stayed in the kitchen which was in partial view of the living room, keeping an eye, but in an undercover way.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please Mrs. Jones."

"It's Ms. And please call me Mercedes."

"My apologies, _Mercedes _a coffee would be lovely."

"Your daughter's an artist?" I asked making quiet conversation as so not to be overheard.

"Don't let her hear you. Apparently, she's not an artist just a girl who draws."

"And you?"

"I'm an artist."

I stopped stirring my coffee, "So…what's the difference?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, in an "I don't know fashion" I laughed.

"You have a nice laugh." He said.

"I like your smile." I said.

We both caught what we had said and sat in silence for a while. I was both embarrassed and flattered.

Before a loud laugh filled the room. "Oh my gosh, Drew _stop."_

We walked to the living room with our coffees.

**Sam's POV **

"What? I'm just about to spit some mad rhymes, why you gotta mess me up?"

My daughter was laughing so much her face was red, as Andrew gave his best rapper impression.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked chuckling.

"Getting Sky to relax, and laugh at me apparently." He answered.

I was standing next to Mercedes but somewhat behind her, she smelled like raspberries.

"But _as I was saying. _You should sing with me at sectionals."

"I don't sing Drew."

"Ummm, says the girl in _glee club, _that makes _so _much sense."

"I'm not good at it like you, or –"

"If you say Amy, I will scream."

"Boy no you won't." Mercedes said, firmly.

"I'm not that good though…" I watched her twirl her hair with her finger, nervous habit.

"So? Practice, my mom can help you." All three of us looked at Mercedes for an answer.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd really like that." Sky said. With her "Pretty, pretty please" smile on.

"I'd love too." She smiled.

"Ok _but, _one condition," Sky looked to the boy.

"Lay it on me."

"You learn to play guitar."

"Why?"

"Why not, you play piano, why not guitar? Dad can teach you. He taught me."

It was their turn to look at me.

"Sure why not?" I nodded.

Mercedes and I went back to the kitchen.

"Look I can pay you for her lessons."

"Only if you let me pay for his."

"Not a chance." I said.

"Well then. We have a problem, don't we Sam?"

"I guess we do, Mercedes."

"How to settle this?"

"Over dinner?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Sure, tomorrow night you and Sky should come back." She smiled nodding.

I don't think she understood my question, but I'll take it. "Sure, I 'd like that."


	4. Phone Bills

**A/n Ok so I forgot to mention it's mid September at the start of this fic. And there a 2 week time jump this chapter so it's now October 1****st****. Regionals is November 12****th****. Sectionals is in March. Nationals is in June.**

**Ok move on.**

**Sky's POV **

"Dude, aren't they too old for this stuff?"

"Crushes? I don't know, maybe?"

"Is that even what this is? Like they could just be like bonding over similarities and whatnot."

Sky looked up at her ceiling while talking to Drew on the phone.

"But like, I like your dad and all but for real…that's _super _weird."

"OK let's stop this conversation," Two weeks had past since they started their lessons. And their parents were acting super weird.

Talking a lot more to each other, and all smiles and blushing. They even exchanged numbers!

"Ok moving on. You feeling ok?"

"Yea? I'm good why?"

"Just so you know Sky, I'm side eyeing you right now. You cried during your song in glee club today….What's going on? Talk to me?"

"I am talking to you…" I bit my lip.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed. "Ok but you have to _promise _not hate me."

_What are you doing?! _ My mind screamed, and he said "I promise."

I took a deep breath.

**Mercy's POV**

"What are you talking about?" I laughed into the phone.

"Dinner."

"Yea, what about it?"

"We should go out, grab a bite to eat."

"You were just here two weeks ago." I said.

"No, no kids, just us."

"Sam…"

"_Yes _Ms. Mercy?"

"I don't think that's wise."

"And why isn't it?"

"I don't really date?" I said biting my lip.

"Ok so not a date, two adults meeting for dinner."

"…Sam."

"Yes?"

"You know my son has a major crush on your daughter don't you?"

"_Really_?"

"Excuse you, was that sarcasm?"

"It may have been…"

"Don't get sassy with me Evans."

"Oh please you like it."

"Whatever, I do not."

"So that's a no to dinner then?"

"Yes, that's a no."

"One day maybe?"

"If you're lucky…" I said slyly.

"I'm not one for luck, one of the unlucky few I'm afraid."

"Oh _please. _I don't believe that, you're a total charmer."

"Right, that's why my wife left me for a dude twice my age."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"I just complete ruined it, didn't I?" He said carefully.

"Naw, at least you didn't catch them in _your _bed."

"Ouch, did you burn the mattress?"

I rolled my eyes. "I packed up and moved, I don't have time for his bullshit."

He hummed. "How long have you been divorced?"

"4 months officially, been separated for a year. What about you?"

"2 years."

"Wow."

"Mhhhm, took Babble a year not to completely hate the whole thing. Things with Quinn are still kinda tense."

"You call her "babble" what's the story there?"

"For another phone call maybe Ms. Mercy." He chuckled.

"Oh? And how are you so sure there will be one?"

"How do you know there wouldn't be?" he countered.

"Touché"

"That's what I thought."

"Mhhm sure."

"Our kids are still on the phone." He noted.

"If he runs up his bill I ain't paying it."

"And what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you run up your bill who's paying it?"

I smiled before answering. "You."

He laughed, loud and full. "Oh really?"

"Yup, your fault; you pay."

"And why would it be my fault?"

"You called me…"

"You answered."

"Because you wanted me to."

"Solid logic, can't argue."

"See? Should have been a lawyer." I said.

"Your voice is too heavenly for that."

"….What?"

"You're forgetting I live with a girl who loves your voice."

"_Right. _Your comics are all over Jay's room." I realized my mistake as soon as I said it.

"Jay?"

"_Drew, _sorry. That's a different story all together. "

"I understand. Will I see you tomorrow?"

I smiled, but had to play it off. "I pick him up at 4:00 tomorrow."

"Is that a yes?" I could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"If you're on time, it could be."

"Goodnight Ms. Mercy."

"Goodnight Sam."

I hung up and _giggled. _I giggled like a little girl.

"What are you doing Mercedes? Stop it." I scolded myself.

**Drew's POV**

I listened to Sky. It felt weird, but I listened. We met just months ago, but we were already so close.

"Are you still there?" her voice was small, _scarred._

"Yea I'm here. Sky, it's not big deal. You know?"

"Yea, well tell my mom. Who called me an overdramatic brat, with no regard for anyone but myself. And some words I'd rather not repeat."

"That was harsh, and untrue."

I heard her scoff, in disagreement.

"Does your dad know?"

"No… I don't wanna tell him…"

"Why?"

"What if he hates me too?" She sounded near tears. So I tried something.

She listened.

"What are you humming?"

"Just something I'm writing," I smiled, when that seemed to help a bit.

"Can I hear?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I gotta crash, ok?"

"Ok, night."

"Sweet dreams."

**Sam's POV**

I walked to Sky's room and knocked.

"Hey babble, lights out, in 10 ok?"

"Sure dad."

I walked to her to give her a hug. She hugged back, and she didn't seem to want to let go.

"Sky?"

"Mhhm?"

"What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something…" her green eyes glistened with unshed tears and I nodded sitting next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"Ok?"

"Ok so umm, I talked to mom and this didn't go to great so here goes…"

She squeezed my hand, moving her hair from her eyes.


	5. Coffee

"You are a vile excuse for a mother I swear! So what? Honestly you act like she's a mass murderer or something! She tells you she's in to girls and you tell her not to ruin _your _repetition, and that she's sick and can be _cured_? Really? You're worried about _you _right now?"

"_Sam, being gay is a sin, I will not have my own daughter commit such sins."_

"You have gay friends, what the hell is the difference?!" Sam screamed the anger getting the better of him.

"_Difference is Sam those people aren't a reflection of me. Therefore they can do as they please." _

"She isn't reflection of you, because for starters she is a much better person!"

"_I am so glad I divorced you." She sighed._

"No one around to call you out on your bullshit now, bet you're _real _happy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"_Goodbye, see you when I see you."_

"In court."

"…._Excuse me?"_

"My daughter isn't dealing with this shit, I'll see you in court Quinn."

"_A custody battle? You'll lose but ok. Bye Samuel."_

Sam hung up and his phone rang again. "_What?"_

"Hello to you too Evans."

"Mercy, Mercy I'm sorry…I just got off the phone with Quinn and I…" Sam ran his hand over his face. "Hi. How are you?"

"A lot less tense then you apparently."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, ummm, well I was gonna call and see if you wanted to go for coffee but…"

"I would love a coffee actually."

"The coffee shop? By the school? 10 minutes?"

"See in a few."

Sam walked trying to shake off the bad Quinn feeling. Like he'd been trying to do for two damn years.

He found her quite easily, in all honesty.

"Excuse me ma'am is this seat taken?" he let his southern drawl slip.

She looked up and shook her head with a laugh. "Sit down you."

He did, folding his hands together on table top.

"Hi." He gave a small smile.

"Hey Sam." She smiled widely back.

"You have nice teeth." He blurted out.

"Parents are dentists, I had help."

"Braces?"

"And headgear."

"Oh wow…"

"Paid off though."

"Yes ma'am it definitely did."

"Are you going to just call me that now?"

"I might, it makes you smile so."

"And it makes me feel old as fuck." She laughed.

"I'm older one, and two swearing isn't nice." He joked.

"Mhhm whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So again I'm sorry about earlier, I literally just got off the phone with her and she was just so…Quinn." He scoffed.

"How's Sky?"

"Ok, I handled it as decently as I could…"

"I'm sure you handled it, just fine."

"You know?" Sam looked at her as she shook her head.

"Drew and I have an understanding, whatever he wants to tell me he can. But when I ask for answers that's that."

"You call him Jay," Sam noted.

"His father's name. He hates it more than anything. I do too sometimes."

Sam waited. "He's my only child, and such a good kid. I was out of my mind naming him after that worthless piece of-" she stopped herself.

"Sorry."

"No, if it helps you can continue."

"I invited you for coffee not to listen to my life problems."

"And to get to know you," he reminded gently.

"Mhhm, I'll go get the coffee, I'll be back." She got up and he followed.

"It's two cups, I'm pretty sure I can carry them." She said.

"If you think you're paying for them you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"Blame the southern gentleman in me."

"The independent woman in me isn't havin' this Evans."

"Really now? Fine then. Hey Jenny." He greeted the barista.

"Hi Mr. Evans. The usual?"

"Two of actually, and put in on the tab for me?"

She smiled. "You got it."

He headed back to the table she followed.

"You have a _tab _at a _coffee shop?"_

"Yea, comics are serious business, I swear a coffee IV drip would be amazing I work from home a lot too."

She sat opening the top of the lid, letting it cool a bit.

"Haha, well then, the next great invention. So do you just make comics?"

"Comics, the comic strip in the LA Times, songwriting, parenting. Not in that order but, what about you?"

"I'm a songwriter, I made an album, but I like the behind the scenes a bit better, gives me more time to spend with Drew so."

She brought the coffee up to her nose and sniffed.

"Oh my god this smells amazing."

"A café mocha with caramel whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles."

She took a sip, he watched her face as she put in down.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever tasted."

He smiled.

"You're a songwriter too? Would you do me the honor of a duet?"

"Maybe, if you deserve one, one day maybe."

"I'll hold you to that maybe Ms. Mercy."

"Oh hush, so what about you? Where'd you grow up?"

"Nashville Tennessee. Moved to New York when I was 18 went to NYU for business dropped out when Quinn said she was pregnant to work, got some ground under me and then music production at UCLA. What about you beautiful?"

" Got pregnant at 19, managed to get my G.E.D. in Lima, Ohio, that's where I'm from, and then we moved out here the three of us, so I went to **L.A.3, vocal performance major music management minor."

****(L.A.3 stands for L.A, academy of the Arts. Totally not a real place, but it is for story purposes)**

"And a mom? Wow."

"Can I ask a Quinn question?" she sipped her coffee again.

"Sure," Sam shrugged in an "I guess so," fashion.

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yea, more like the princess and her arm candy. You and Jay?"

"We met in church actually. Yea yea I know, don't give me that face!"

"So when you aren't on mom duty what are your hobbies?"

"I'm never not on mom duty, but I like music, concerts and things."

"Jazz?"

"Yea actually, how'd you know?"

"You look like a jazz girl."

She raised an eyebrow giving him a sexy smirk. Sipping her coffee.

They talked for a while, until Mercy's phone rang. "Shit!" she cursed lowly.

Before answering. Sam was about to ask what was wrong until he looked outside. It was getting dark. It was 5:03 they were an hour late!

"Get in."

She said to Sam.

**Drew's POV**

Noticing mom's car pull up I nudged Sky.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yup."

"_wow."_

"Quiet, Drew not like we didn't need the extra practice."

"But, they were out together, really?"

"Calm down will you let's go."

Getting into the backseat next to Sky I caught mom's eye in to rearview mirror.

After we dropped Sky and her dad off I got in the front seat. "I'm sorry baby, we were out for coffee and lost track of time.

"It's fine mom."

"You act like I buy that."

"You like him?"

I watched her think, "He's nice to be around, I think it's just a friend thing though."

"Ok."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, you come first in my life, you know that. always."

"Yea, but you deserve to be happy too, or to have friends or whatever is happening here."

"Is this about Sky?"

"She wants to keep it under wraps for now. Which I understand, I mean people can be really mean, especially the cheerios. But as far as me liking her, move on I guess."

"And? Anything else?"

"Her dad though? Really?"

"This isn't like that, I've only known the man 2 weeks, you're jumping to conclusions."

"Drew, what do you want me to do here?"

I leaned to kiss her cheek, "Be happy. That's all I've ever wanted momma."

"Ok well, how about we forget about for now, and get something to eat?"

"Deal."


	6. A Date Maybe?

**October 23****rd**** 20 days before sectionals**

"So can we talk? Man to man?"

Drew stop strumming, "…Uhhh sure?"

"It's about your mom…"

"I figured…"

"Would it be ok, if I- if I asked her, on a date? Like ok with you I mean."

Drew shook his head, "Wow…you're seriously asking me."

"Well yea, she's your mom."

"Most guys show up and are like "I'll have her back by 11," so thanks for asking me, legit."

"No problem…so?"

"So what? Oh, right yea that's cool. But just don't make it weird. I mean your daughter is my best friend."

"Yea, how're you holding up?"

"Me? I'm good, she's like freaking out because apparently the girls on the cheer squad would kill her if they knew."

Sam's expression dropped.

"Figure out speech. Don't worry I'll protect her. I promise."

"Thanks…so any idea who this girl is?"

"I have a bit of an idea, but that's classified info between best friends and she would literally kill me if I told her _dad. _No offense of course."

"No, I got it. No worries. So, can I ask you some stuff?"

"Asking the inside man for details. Smart move, but if she asks…"

"This never happened. I got it." Sam nodded.

They talked until they heard the key in the lock and a "Hi dad!" from the front hall.

Drew and Sam walked out greeting Sky and Mercedes.

"Hi mom, can I have 10 minutes? I just need to go over some boring costume thingys."

"Costumes are _not _boring Andrew!" Sky exclaimed dramatically, leading her best friend to the drawing room she shared with her dad.

Leaving the adults alone.

"Hi Ms. Mercy."

"Hello Sammy, how are you?"

"Sammy?" he raised an eyebrow clearly amused.

"_Yes. _I decided, now shush."

Sam shook his head. "I can't shush I have things to say."

"Oh?" she put her hands on her hips determined not to smile, and how adorable she found their banter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"_Sammm, _we said-"

"Yea but that was before I realized there's a jazz lounge, not too far out, and I wanted to go with someone."

"And this _someone _has to be _me?"_

"I would like it to be."

She tapped her foot in thought. "_Fine, _only because I love jazz and I've been meaning to go there."

"I know, ok so tomorrow?"

"You _know?_" she nodded her eyes at him. Before it clicked "You asked him?" she chuckled shaking her head. "Tomorrow 6 pm. I'll see you."

"Should I pick you up, or are you going to go all "It's not a date you don't have to,""

"Well, it's not. And you don't but it'd be nice."

"Nice, huh?" he smirked.

She just nodded.

"Mom! Dad!" two voices chorused the kids flying down the stairs one after the other.

"Ok ok so this is bad, oh geez, this is horrible." Sky said panicked.

"Skylar, chill out, I got this." Drew said before turning to the adults. "So they pulled our costume budget, it was on the school websites we need to _make _our own costumes."

"We need to call an emergency meeting!"

"Skylar _breathe. _We will, tomorrow 5-8 probably the rec centre."

"Mass text?"

"Yea, but," he put his hands on the shorter girls shoulders. "_Breathe. _We'll be fine, I promise. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Good." They hugged, before turning to the adults, how were smiling at each other.

Drew rose an eyebrow, Sky rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Mercy and Sam both wondering what they'd missed as they said goodnight.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it's not a date."

"Ok Ms. Mercy. Get home safe now."

Mercy rolled her eyes, "Bye Sam."

**A/n I wrote chapter 9, 10, and 15 already before this, so out of order but whatever.**

**Samcedes has a "Date" well maybe…?**


	7. The Date

**19 days before Sectionals**

"Sam's here Momma."

"What?! He's early!" Mercedes was just about to start on her makeup when her son's reflection appeared in the bathroom mirror.

"He had to drop Sky off so we could go, which by the way we're going." He stepped forward giving his mom a kiss.

"I could get him to drive us?" The 17 year old looked to his mom.

"Please and thank you baby." She gave him a kiss and shooed him out the door.

**Mercy's POV**

Ok so this isn't a date, but little black dress, peep toe heels, lose curls and makeup looks natural.

Ok it's _not _a date but he's hot ok? I might as well look up to par.

I was walking around making her I had everything, lip gloss, compact, wallet, enough cab fare to leave if need be. I looked out of the bay window and stepped out view, reaching for my phone.

**Why are you waiting in your car like a creeper?**

_**You said 6. It's 5:43.**_

**Come to the door Sam.**

_**I don't want to rush you.**_

**I'm ready so hurry up.**

There was a knock on the door. "Ms. Mercy," he greeted me.

"Hi Sammy," I reached for a hug, noticing 1. He had to bend slightly to hug me. 2. He smells _really _good.

"Do I look ok?" I asked stepping back.

"You look stunning. I should be asking you that."

"You look handsome. Don't worry. Shall we?"

**AT THE JAZZ LONGUE**

"I was on the swim team in high school. And football, but that was the old days."

"I didn't play sports, I was on the cheer squad though."

Sam put down his wine, "Oh?"

"Yes, in the dark days of my high school life."

"Do you still have the outfit?" he winked suggestively at her.

She laughed "No, I do not."

"Damn,"

"Now I never said I don't have replacements…"

Sam sucked in a breath. "You know, for someone who's not on a date with me, you're awfully flirty."

"Can't handle it? Well then, this isn't gonna work out at all, I mean, I haven't _started _flirting yet."

"Oh, now I never once said I couldn't handle it Ms. Mercy."

"Mhhm, ok then."

"Ok, so I have a few questions for you."

She looked at him, his green eyes sparkled, his face hadn't been shaved for about a week if she had to guess.

"Ok?"

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

"Heels or sneakers?"

"Heels."

"Sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunrise."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

"Zombies or aliens?"

"Zombies."

"Wait what?"

"Well, you could kill a zombie, an alien you'd be screwed."

"Why?"

"Because they are advanced life forms obviously." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled to himself nodding.

"If you could duet with anyone alive or dead?"

"Whitney, or Aretha."

"Wait, why are you callin' the shots here, I have questions too,"

He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry beautiful, ask away."

She asked him as many as she could think of before just listening to the music.

"Did you want to grab dessert?"

she gave him a blank look. "How is that even a question? Yes."

They got ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, two spoons. They took a small walk from the ice cream shop back to the jazz lounge where Sam's car was.

She reached for his hand and held it, trying to be as relaxed about it as possible.

Without looking down he said "You have small hands."

"Do not."

"Yes you do!"

"My hands are proportionate to the rest of me, you meanie!"

"So the rest of you is small, cute and soft?"

"I'm short, I'm cute, and soft yes, but not exactly small." She fixed her jacket.

"I'm going to be a good boy and not fall into that trap."

"Are you? Can't play hardball Evans? I don't think this will work out if you can't handle me." She joked.

"Ms. Mercy can _anyone _handle you?"

she stopped to laugh at that. "Wow, ok fair enough, nice job."

"Thank you."

Before driving back to Mercedes' house.

"Here comes the overly cliché part of the evening…" Sam said as they walked the stairs.

"The "I had a nice time, I'll call you" crap? How about we don't?"

"So what to do instead?"

"What are you doing next week Monday?"

"…Nothing?"

"Not anymore."

"It is super sexy when a woman takes control, and you are no exception."

"Just exceptional right?"

"Exactly, so what are we doing Monday?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

he turned to her hands in his pockets.

"Ms. Mercy, did you just ask me on a date?"

"What do you say Sammy?"

"I say, I like that plan."

"Anything else?"

He stepped closer. "Mercedes Jones?"

"Samuel Evans?"

"Would you allow me the honor of kissing you goodnight?"

She nodded "Of course."

"_Seriously?"_

"_Dude gross!"_

the two teenagers were about 5 feet away, with twin looks of disgust.

"Well that's my cue to go," he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Ms. Mercy,"

"Night, Sammy." She smiled as he walked away waving at Sky.

She shut the door after her son came in. "Wow momma, when's the next date?" he said clearly not serious.

"Next Monday," she answered in a tone the opposite, not noticing. "Night baby." She kissed him on the forehead going up to her room.

"Night momma."


	8. Need a Hand?

**17 Days before sectionals**

"Hello Ms. Mercy,"

I smiled as I heard his voice through the phone.

"Sammy, working hard or hardly working?"

"Thinking about you."

"That wasn't one of the options."

"Well that's what's happening so…"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?"

"_Actually, _my session just ended, I'm on my way home to eat and assemble some shelves."

"What are you eating?"

"It's Tuesday I'm making lasagna."

"Why do you have to tease me like this?"

"_Like _what, I have no clue what you mean…"

"You're making _lasagna,"_

"Like I do every other Tuesday?"

"What!? Oh so rude!"

"I was going to ask if you wanted any, but now…"

"Did you need help with those shelves? I need a break."

"So your solution is to come and help me put together a shelf? Wouldn't you rather I don't know nap or something?"

"No, I'd rather see you're pretty face."

"Don't you do that in your dreams too though?" I laughed.

"In person is better, be there in 20."

I hung up. Walking up the steps to my house, and running to change. Cute, but comfy.

There was knock on the door, I just yelled "It's open."

Sam approached the kitchen. "Smells _amazing!"_

"Thank you thank you. My own recipe."

"Is there like anything you cant do?"

"Build a shelf apparently." I nodded towards the pieces of wood and screws.

"Well I'm here now." He walked over to it, putting his jacket on the couch.

"_Oh my hero!"_

He laughed. "No problem beautiful."

After I got the food in the oven I went over to see if he needed help. "Looks good, thanks for your help." I said passing him a piece of wood.

"Not a problem." He stopped to look at me.

"What?"

"I'm still kinda bummed out about not getting to kiss you the other day honestly."

"That makes two of us." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Yea?"

"Mhhm,"

"Should we change that?"

"I say yes."

"I was hoping for that."

His lips were warm and super soft. His hands cupped my face, while mine went to his sides.

"So worth the wait." He whispered when we pulled apart.

"Completely." I swallowed, and smiled. "Did you want a coffee?"

"Yes please,"

I went over to the kitchen, turning the kettle on.

"Hey beautiful?"

"Mhhhm?"

"You should let me cook for you sometime."

I turned "You cook?"

He looked wounded. "Of _course _I cook."

"Well, that's not something you hear everyday, but that sounds good."

"Mhhhm, I plan to wooo you just so you know."

I rose my eyebrows, "With your cooking?"

"Yea, but just in general, that's my plan."

"Sam…"

"Mercy?"

"You're wasting your time."

"And I could say the same, but you'd disagree so how about we just agree to disagree?"

"But I'm not trying to wooo you…"

"Well then don't _try _cause that may kill me."

I handed him his coffee. "Oh _really?"_

"Very well could yes."

"Why?"

"Why what? Do I like you?"

I nodded. "You're smart, independent, funny, driven and crazy sexy. And that voice is heavenly."

"So you've said. You aren't too bad yourself you know…"

"Oh?"

"Yea. There's something about being around you I just like it."

"Well good I'm glad."

He looked at his watch. "Now the lasagna isn't done but it's 3 o clock. I have to get home before Drew shows up at my door."

"Good point, I'll send Sky home with some for you."

"By the way, when I come to get her I'm staying in the car."

I tilted my head. "I don't think our kids would appreciate us making out in front of them, so I'm not making it an option."

"Good call."

"But…"

"But?"

"Before I leave, can I have another kiss?" he gave me a grin.

I stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips.

"Ok, go on." He huffed at me.

"Sam, _go." _I laughed.

"Bye Ms. Mercy,"

"Bye Sammy."

I watched him leave.

"Get your head together Mercedes. Stop it, you are a grown woman not a little girl." I scowled myself.

**a/n idk why that samcedes scene gave my grown folk samcedes feels but there you go**


	9. Talks and Make-up

**6 days before sectionals**

"Hey Drew?"

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine why?"

"You seem a little, mad?" She offered up the word like it didn't fit.

"No, I'm fine."

Sky sat and waited.

"Ok do you have problem with our parents being well…you know…"

"Friends?"

"I don't think they're just friends though…"

"Ok, so more then friends. What's the problem?"

Drew stopped, looking over at his friend in thought, saying nothing.

"What? This isn't about the whole crush thing is it?"

"No, it's not. It's just. She's my momma."

"He's a good guy, I promise."

"Yea sure, whatever can we stop talking about it?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh now, you're mad aren't you?" He asked noticing she seemed to be drawing more intensely in her corner of the room.

"Nope I'm good." She answered in a flat tone.

**Sky's POV**

"Ummm…Ms. Jones?" I said after our lesson.

"Honey, I've told you, you don't have to call me that, Mercedes is fine."

"Oh ummm ok. Can I talk to you?"

she looked up. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"It's about my dad…"

she rose her eyebrows as if to say "continue".

"Ummmm, I don't mean to be out of line. But I'm glad you're friends is all."

She smiled. "That's sweet honey, did you want a snack before your dad and Drew get here? I could make you something?"

"No thank you." I said sitting on front of the t.v.

but she brought me juice and cookies anyway.

"You're going to be at sectionals right?"

"Of course honey."

"That's good, we've been practicing really hard, I think it'll be awesome!"

She smiled and laughed. "You'll go great."

"You're pretty." I told her.

"Thank you, so are you."

"Mmmm,"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I mean, I have freckles, my hair's way too curly and a bunch off other stuff. I'm average."

"Now who in the world told you that crap? You are a beautiful girl."

"Wish my mom thought so," I mumbled, but I said "Thank you." At a normal volume.

**Mercy's POV**

She was probably unaware I heard the first part of that sentence, so I let it slide.

**Sam's POV**

Drew was unusually quiet today. So before we went back to Mercy's I decided to ask.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really…"

"What are you thinking about then?"

"Do you like my mom?"

"Yea…is that a problem?"

"No, just a bit weird…"

"Look, I'm not gonna turn into a douchebag or anything."

"Good to know, I mean like you're cool and everything, but-"

"She's still your mom. I got it."

"But like, I don't know, she likes you and she's not as sad. I'm just being a brat ignore me."

"I'm not gonna ignore you. It's valid. Trust me. I get it."

"Yea?"

"My step-dad is a douche. I'm not hinting at anything, just saying I wish someone would have said "Sam how do you feel about this?" before things got to deep you know? Been years since but still."

"So you don't like the guy, even now?"

"I don't talk to him so no."

"Oh. Well then, I'm cool, but if this gets any weirder we'll talk?"

"Sounds good Drew."

**Mercy's POV**

I was in my room, when I heard a knock on the door. "Ms. Jones?"

I turned motioning her in, "Sweetie, you can call me Mercedes I promise it's fine. What did you need?"

"I just umm…was wondering, we have to do our makeup for sectionals and I have no clue how."

"You mean like what colors to use?"

"No, how to do makeup…I mean I have all the stuff I just don't know…"

"Bring it here. I'll show you."

She brought me the things she had, either unopened or gently used. I pulled a chair up to my vanity mirror for her.

Mid way through she said, "Thanks for showing me how to do this. I really am clueless."

"No problem. Your mom never taught you?"

"No, my mom umm, she's busy a lot so…"

"I see, well now you know right?" I smiled at her. Before facing her toward the mirror.

She looked in awe, it was pretty cute. She got up to hug me. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie, if you want I could help you before sectionals too?"

"That would be great!" her smile was bright and wide.

"Ok then I'll be there early."

**Sam's POV**

"But where'd she get it from?"

"I don't know Sam, it's just makeup, calm down. She's 16 not 12."

I huffed. "Fine."

She folded her arms shaking her head at me. "It's not a big deal, what took you so long today?"

"We were just talking, you know man stuff." I said puffing out my chest.

"Uhuh sure."

"So…"

"Yea?"

"Can we go out again sometime?"

"Are you cooking this time?"

"I could?"

"Then sure."

"Dad? Can we go? Beauty sleep is a thing."

"Skylar it's-" I checked my watch. "Wow it's almost 8."

"Yea, go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh actually," Drew piped up with a friendly arm around Sky.

"No time," Sky shook her head. "Full on dress rehearsal."

"But if we dance in them, they'll be sweaty and gross."

"More like a fitting and a rehearsal but either way."

"Right."

When we got home I texted Mercy.

**Can I still see you tomorrow?**

_**It's my day off, so sure.**_

**Ok great. Got anything for me to build?**

_**Not this time Sammy.**_

**Dang it!**

_**But it's Tuesday.**_

**Lasagna?**

_**Maybe…**_

**See you tomorrow Ms. Mercy.**

_**Goodnight Sammy.**_


	10. Private Number

**3 DAYS BEFORE SECTIONALS**

Mercedes tilted her head allowing him better access to her neck as he kissed it.

"What are we doing?" she whispered before attaching her lips to his.

"I d'unno. Not complaining though," he pulled back, "Are you?"

She shook her head kissing him again. "I was just wondering…"

"About?"

"This, whatever this is…" she answered nibbling on his earlobe.

"Do you like it though?"

"Of course."

"So do we have to label it or can we just-"

"Yea let's just."

Neither of them finished the sentence. Just kissed.

"This could be whatever you wanted."

She stopped kissing him.

"You really shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because…I could want this to be something."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"There…isn't one I guess?"

"Mercy?"

"Well, I mean…we have kids…"

"Yes…I noticed." He laughed. "And?"

"And it could be messy…"

"Let's keep it simple then."

"How?"

"Let's just not think about it, whatever happens happens."

"Mhhhm ok yea I can do that."

Her phone rang, and she got up to answer it, leaving Sam on the house while she went into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes?"

"What do you want?" she bitterly responded.

"To talk."

"Well I don't really have the time or patience right now."

"You have to talk to me eventually."

She laughed. "Ummm, no. we're divorced remember?"

"But you answered…"

"Against my better judgment clearly."

"Look it's about Drew."

"What?"

"I'm moving to New York. I'd like him to come with me audition for NYADA…"

"Fuck you, no. if my son is going anywhere it damn sure isn't gonna be with you."

"You sure about that? He rather liked the idea a year ago…"

"Before you left us for your skank of a secretary sure."

"I left _you _not my son."

"Oh really? so where have you been then?"

There was silence.

"Goodbye Jay." She hung up, the phone banging against the counter.

Her hands gripped the counter as she tried to get a handle on her anger. Two strong arms wrapped around her gently.

"You ok?"

"No."

"Should I go…?"

"No," she turned to face him. "No, I'm sorry."

He studied her face, anger, frustration, sadness.

He wrapped her in a hug.

"I've been doing fine without him, why does he have to…?"

"Because he knows you're going great. Drew's a great kid."

"It's fucking stupid."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok. Now should we make dinner?"

she laughed a little, "Just don't mess me up."

"I won't I promise."


	11. Overstepping

**A/n things get steamy and then I ruined it with awkward, because I have a plan. Sorry.**

**1 DAY BEFORE SECTIONALS**

"That was Sky, they're ok, settled and what not."

"I don't get it, why are they in a hotel? The competition is at the school."

"Something about, the glee club needing a stress free environment, and it's school's money so whatever. The kids are good that's the main thing."

"Did they-"

"Charge their phones? Yes, I asked that too."

"Ok, ok sorry, I'm just-"

"Mom mode, I noticed." Sam laughed.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry."

"I can't help it." She sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Well, what did you want to do now?"

She laughed "Well, we could do the dinner dishes, or watch a movie, you pick."

"No dessert?"

"Did you _want _dessert?"

He looked at her with blank look. "Ummm, _yea."_

She giggled. "Ok, I'll be right back."

She came back with a tray of strawberries and three bowls.

"Milk chocolate, white chocolate, and sugar."

"Sugar?"

"You've never had strawberries with sugar?"

he shook his head.

"Wow, Sam, just _wow _what even…how? Nevermind here." She dipped a strawberry into the granulated sugar, before holding it out to him by the stem.

He leaned over biting into it.

"I love it, oh my god."

"See, yummy right?"

"Mhhm, not as tasty as your cherry lip gloss but not bad."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You know what flavor it is, just from that one kiss?"

"That one _amazing _kiss, yes."

"Whatever,"

"Can I have another?"

"A strawberry or a kiss?"

"A kiss."

"Just _one?"_

"Actually I'll take as many as you got," he said slyly.

She moved closer, whispering "Alright." Before kissing him.

His hands, roamed slowly as she moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away to look at her, "Mercy?"

She didn't say anything, just licked her lips looking at his face.

"Is your car locked?"

"What?"

"Your car, did you lock it?"

"…Yea, why?"

"Would you like to stay? Just the night, we have to go to the show tomorrow so I was wondering if you-"

He cut her off with a hard kiss.

"I locked it."

"Good, so now what?"

"We could watch that movie…"

"My bed is more comfortable than the couch though…"

"…Is it?"

"Yea…" she nodded. "But it's upstairs…"

"I figured…"

normally they would have laughed but, today they didn't.

"Did you want…?"

"Lead the way." He swallowed thickly.

She took his hand, leading him upstairs and to her room.

"I umm, I'll go change and be right back."

Sitting up on the bed, in only his pants, he wrapped her in a side hug when she sat next to him, in a pair of back boy shorts and a baggy T-shirt..

"Miss me?"

"Oh of course." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

The decided they'd watch save the last dance, which they discovered was a guilty pleasure movie that they shared.

They would sneak glances at each other as the movie played.

He would sneak at kiss here and there. Until she snuck one, it was a claiming kiss, he let her take control.

And she kissed up at down his neck, he whispered "You have soft lips." With a hand going to the back of her head naturally.

"Thank you Sammy." As her hands roamed up and down his chest, stopping at the button of his pants a few times like she was deciding on something.

"I'm not exactly prepared either." He reassured her.

"Kinda relieved, kinda not." She confessed honestly.

"That's ok, love." He flipped them over, so she was on her back.

"You are so beautiful," he nuzzled her, nose, her neck, her breast.

His hands were under her shirt, big, warm, and slightly calloused. She loved it, he lifted it up so he could freely admire.

She gasped as his fingertips brushed against her nipples.

He chuckled, "Feel good?"

"Of course." She kissed him again as he rolled to lay beside her, his fingers running up and down her chest and stomach.

"We can't…"

"Not without a condom, of course, I know."

"But I want to."

"Me too, we will sometime."

As if to test his boundaries he let his hand slip down to the front of her boy shorts lightly resting there.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"I noticed. Why not?"

"I…Can I?"

"If you want…"

"What do you want?"

"You." She answered simply.

He slipped his hand into the front of her panties as she spread her legs wider, he rested his head on her shoulder.

He could feel the heat, before he even reached was he was looking for. He was met with warm wetness and a gasp of "Oh," from her.

He debated what to do for a split second. He could tease her, or he could not. He brushed his thumb against her clit gently. Her eyes shut her mouth just slightly open.

He decided teasing would be rude, that and he wanted to feel her cum around his fingers.

He began to rub her clit in small circles. She moaned loudly and he smiled to himself.

"Good?"

He was just met with a moan in response as she moved her hips.

With a small kiss to her lips, he slipped a single finger into her core, and she made the most wonderful sound. It was literally music to his ears. Before he added another.

He would sped up and slow down, in part to tease, in part to make the moment last.

But she was soaking wet, her hips moving frantically, her breath choppy.

She let out a small whine

"Shhh, I know, I know, shh," he gave her a soft kiss.

He felt it, her walls tightening, he kissed and sucked on her neck rubbing her clit fast

"Let go beautiful, just let it go." He was mid way through the sentence as she came tight and warm around his fingers.

He didn't move his hand until she had relaxed enough from her high to open her eyes.

"Wow," she breathed and he lifted his fingers to his lips, sucking on them, like it was a casual thing to do.

"Is that a good wow?"

she just nodded.

"Well I'm glad."

"Did you want me to-" her hand rested on his upper thigh.

"No, it's alright, just relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now gimmie a kiss." He said simply.

She did.

"Tired?"

"Mhhhm, that was…hasn't been that good for a while."

"Well then I'm glad."

She turned to him, moving closer with a silent request of "hold me."

Which he listened to after getting up to turn the light off.

**The next morning 7:42 A.M.**

"Santana, that's not what I meant, I meant literally. We slept." Mercedes whispered.

"So I'm here babysitting Drew and the rest of the pack while you are getting it on with your son's best friends dad?! Are you serious?"

"I didn't actually have sex with him, calm the fuck down."

"But you wanted to…"

"Ignoring you."

"Yo, as long as you aren't late."

"I won't be."

"Do Drew and little miss blonde sunshine know about this?"

"Her name is Sky and no. Please don't tell them."

"Yea, I don't plan on it, that could scar them for life and shit, see you when you get here with your arm candy Later Aretha."

"Hi beautiful." The voice was low and rough.

Mercedes jumped putting her hands to her chest. "Sam! You scared me."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Sorry."

"I made breakfast, I'm gonna go shower now." She broke out of his hold and ran upstairs.

When she got out, he was gone and there was a note on her bed.

_I had to go and change, see you there_

_Sam _

_I'm sorry if I overstepped at all_

Wait…what?

She thought, realizing her quick dash could have been seen as…

"_Shit." _She cursed.


	12. Called Out

"Thanks Mercedes!" she clapped happily face done, hair curled and bouncing.

"Oh sweetie you're so welcome!" I gave her a side hug.

"Have you seen my dad? I can't find him"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure he's around. Don't worry, you have to focus."

"But…"

"I'll find him ok? Go find Drew."

I said sending her off.

I went outside, and looked around.

"Sam!"

He puffed on a cigarette before answering "Yes Mercedes?"

"I thought you were quitting?"

"You sound like Quinn." He said with a bitter laugh.

"Ok, your daughter needs you. That's all I came out here to say, you might want to get back." There was an edge to my voice, I didn't know Quinn but from what I knew she was not someone I'd want to be compared to.

"Sure thing." He said even though he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"You tell me?"

"Well currently that smell is making me nauseous."

He put the cigarette out. "What else?"

"And I'm sorry for the way that seemed back at the house."

"We were in bed together, and then you pretty much didn't look at me today. You regret it that much?"

"I don't regret it. It was just…it was a heat of the moment type thing."

"It was more than that and you know it."

"I just…it moved a bit fast, this whole thing is."

"Ok so what? You want to stop? Or slow down?" He asked in a gentler tone.

"Neither."

"I'm confused."

"I like it, but everything in me is telling me this is a bad idea."

"So?"

"I want to fight it, but I want to run. I don't think I w-"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

We turned to see our kids at the door, waving us over. We shared a "We'll talk later" look.

"Evans! Jones! Running away not an option, show circle _now!" _Sam and I looked at a lady in her mid 30's so confused.

"Umm, hi. Same last names?"

"Our competition?"

Drew and Sky looked at us, like we were insane. We just laughed.

Sam and I took our seats.

"I'm nervous. Are you nervous?"

"Not as nervous as the kids that's for sure."

**Sky's POV**

"Ready?" Drew asked, they had just called 5 minutes before show time.

"I think?"

"Let me ask again. Ready?"

"Sorry, yes I'm ready." I smiled.

"That's the right answer. Breathe ok I'll back you up you know that." I held out his fist, I fist bumped him. "Always." I watched him go to his mark behind the curtain.

"Two minutes until mics go hot!" One of the stage hands said. Meaning they'll turn the mics on in two minutes.

"Sky?"

"A-Amy, hey."

"Hey! You'll do great I know you will!" she squeezed my hand. Before taking her spot. I just smiled widely and nodded.

Drew nodded to me with a smile.

**Sam's POV**

They did a two-song set. Waiting on the world to Change, and Live like you're dying by Kris Allen. They did great.

"Sammy? You ok?"

"They sound amazing." I smiled at her. And she smiled back. "You have that proud papa look."

"It's just…wow."

"You're cute." She shook her head at me.

"You're beautiful."

"Stop it you."

"Not until you accept my compliments."

"Fine." She smiled.

We went to meet with the kids backstage after all the groups had performed.

"You guys did great!"

"It was amazing!"

We were met with unison "Thank you." Arms folded and hard expressions.

"Ok what is it?" Mercy asked.

"We just wondering…I mean we have no problem with you guys dating…"

"Wait are they dating?" Sky stopped.

"Whatever. We have no problem with whatever it is going on here is what we're trying to say."

"And yes technically it's not our business but y'know."

"No problems. None. Ok that's all we had to say I think."

"Ok well that's ummm…appreciated?"

and then they smiled. Like they'd just accomplished something.

It was weird and sweet.

After they walked away I turned to Mercy.

"Did our kids just call us out on being together?"

"Ummm….I _think _so?" Mercy said with a laugh.

"Ok so…what were you saying earlier?"

She sighed. "I like being with you Sam, but it makes me…I don't know nervous."

I chuckled a bit.

"What?"

"You think I don't get that?"

"I…"

"I get being with someone after a divorce is a weird feeling. But there's no pressure here. What happened last night, didn't have to happen again if you don't want. This is up to you. Like I said before."

"I want to be with you Sam…"

"But…?" I prompted.

"No but. I want to."

"Seriously?"

she nodded smiling at me, taking my hand while we waited for the results of the competition.


	13. Awkward Introductions

**A/N I suck at remember things. I swear I mixed up regionals and sectionals like 4,000 times, Sorry to clarify THEY JUST FINISHED Sectionals. NOW ON TO REGIONALS. I'm so sorry for messing that up y'all. Regionals is in March.**

**November 24****th**

"We are the champions my _friennnnndddddssssssss!"_

Sky laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"Dude we won forever ago, let it go!"

"No I refuse."

"Don't jinx us or I'll kick you !"

"How am I jinxing? We won_!"_

"Yea, but still don't jinx us!"

"Fine."

Drew and Sky sat on the couch watching T.V.

"In _other _news, you and Amy….what's that about?"

"Nothing…?"

"Mhhm, right _nothing,_ got it."

"_What? _Seriously it's nothing."

"I said I got it, calm down."

"….So I might like her maybe."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Why did I just tell you that?" She hid her face in a pillow.

"It's cool not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"There's this sleepover thingy she invited me to, I dunno if I should-"

"Go! You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because aren't girls like suppose to have sleepovers and stuff?"

"Yea, but…"

"Go," Drew nodded. "Have fun. Speaking of fun, your birthday, is in 10 days and I still don't know what you wanna do."

"Not much honestly, I'd be good with just hangin' here. 17's not that big a deal."

Drew nodded.

**Meanwhile with Samcedes**

"Thanks for your help. I have no idea how to plan a party."

"No problem. You left the party planning to Quinn I'm guessing?"

"Not really." They were walking around a party store picking things up for Sky's surprise party.

"Hmmm?"

Sam sighed "Quinn and Sky share a birthday. After Quinn's "friends" stopped coming around Sky's birthday became "I want to enjoy my night Sam.""

"So she hasn't had a birthday party since…"

"She was about 8?"

"Not even for her 16th?"

"….That went badly." He shifted his weight to hold something else for her. "Quinn wanted to throw her one. Ended with my daughter in a 1960's lookin' dress and tears. Quinn used it as a social event for herself."

"_Rude."_

"Yea, babble and I normally just hang out, order pizza or something…"

"She won't be like…_upset _about all this will she?"

"Naw, just shocked probably."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Her full name is Skylar Quinn Zena Evans so she-"

"Zena? The warrior princess?"

"Yup!"

Mercy rolled her eyes letting Sam continue. "When she was old enough you'd say Skylar she'd respond, but if you said Skylar Quinn, as Quinn often did. She'd just babble, took me a while to realize it was baby speak for "I hate that stop saying it." So I just call babble."

"Ahhh, I get it now."

Her phone rang and she silenced it.

"You sure you don't wanna get that?"

"Just Jay with more "Let Drew come to New York" foolishness."

"He's a talented kid…"

"I _know." _She looked at Sam annoyed.

"Babe all I meant was, he could make it in New York…"

"I'm not sending with his father…for all you know the man wouldn't bring him back." She pushed the thought away knowing there was some truth to it.

"Ok moving on, we're storing this stuff at your place right? That would probably make sense since-"

"Sam?"

He knew that voice _unfortunately._

"Quinn…" He turned around.

She hugged him, with a smile. "It's nice to see you again." She turned her attention to Mercedes. "Who's this?"

"Quinn this is my girlfriend Mercedes, Mercy this is Quinn."

At the word girlfriend her smile dropped her posture tensed.

Mercedes pretended not to notice politely introducing herself.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another few weeks?"

"Gerald and I had a bit of a disagreement, so I'm back early."

"So…he _dumped _you." Sam said plainly with a nod.

"_Anyway, _it was lovely to meet you. Bye Samuel." She smiled widely and walked off.

"Why was she dressed like a 50's house wife?"

"Gerald likes his women elegant." Sam said flatly.

"And how old is this guy?"

"About 70."

Mercedes waited, until she realized he wasn't joking. "Oh god. _Ewww."_

"Mhhhm."

"Hmmm, well yea we'll bring this stuff back to your place then?"

"Ok yea sure, I'm just gonna call and check on the kids."

"_Mom she is trying to kill me!"_

"_Am not, Ms. Jones! Now eat the mushroom!"_

"_SAME THING! Who puts mushrooms on pizza!"_

"_Vegetarians you dummy!"_

"_Still though!?"_

Leaving two adults doubled over laughing in the middle of the party store.

When they got back to Sam's place Drew was in the corner as far away from Sky with his hands over his ears.

"No I quit! I'm done there's no way!"

Sky was just shaking her head not impressed.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"This is so unfair."

"If by unfair you mean not even close to far then yea."

"What is?"

"The theme for the next competition is….I can't even say it…."

"We have to do mo-town. That's it we're done for!"

"Who even _listens _to that stuff?"

"Ummm, me?" Sam and Mercedes said in unison, and the kids groaned.


	14. Where?

December 4th

"You know," Sky swallowed a chip. "This mo-town stuff, is pretty ok."

"Most of it yea," Drew agreed.

"Where are our parents?"

"I don't know, my house? I mean since we're here…" Sky gestured to Drew's room.

"They hang out a lot."

"…So do we…"

"Yea but we aren't dating."

"True,"

"So we need a set list…."

"Hey let's go for a walk." Drew said.

"I thought we were working?"

"I can't work anymore, let's go for a walk."

**A little while later**

"This my house…we went for a walk just to get home?"

"Yea basically." Drew shrugged.

"That is so weird but anyway." Sky jogged up the stairs unlocking the door, Drew followed. "Oh and Sky?"

"Hmmm?" she said as she opened the door.

"**Surprise!" **

At the noise she squealed jumping back against Drew who let out a laugh.

"Happy Birthday." He turned her around for a hug.

"I…" she looked at Drew "What?"

Before turning around looking at the room full of people smiling and clapping. Her eyes found her dad. "Dad…?"

Sam smiled wrapping his daughter in a hug. "Happy Birthday Babble."

She was so surprised, Drew couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was.

A while later the pizza arrived and the music was playing. Sky's friends from school and glee club were there and she seemed to be having fun.

Sam and Mercedes sharing glances when they could.

**Sky's POV**

I was opening presents when Amy came up to me. Giving me a long small box.

"Just open it," she smiled.

It was a necklace with an "S" in the middle all silver and shiny.

I gave her a hug to thank her, she kissed my cheek and hugged back. "Not a problem! Happy Birthday!"

And there were others.

Soon after we had an _awesome _cake, it was time for the guests to go. I was busy cleaning up with Drew. "You! Go away! It's your birthday go relax." He'd yell dramatically.

"It's my house!" I'd yell back, "Where are the 'rents?" I said in a normal voice.

"Upstairs probably, hey let's go put away your gifts."

"Ok, thank you again for the paints, I'll have to use them soon," I said as I followed him upstairs.

"Get the light?" He asked.

I did, and stopped.

New sketch books, pens, pencils, a new work station, with the initials S.E. in gold cursive letters above it.

I walked around in awe, and there was a spot for the new paints I got!

I looked to Drew, who shrugged "Just a little something for your dad." As dad knocked. "Do you like it? I figured you need a new space, a bigger one so I re-"

**Sam's POV**

"_Oh._" Was all I said as she knocked the wind out of me with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

"You're welcome Skylar." I kissed her head.

"I have to start drawing!"

"Easy babble, you have all-" she gave me a look.

"_Orr…_you could start now? Sure."

Mercy and I left the two of them be.

I went to my room grabbing her by the waist.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Sammy," she smiled.

"Gimme kiss."

"Hmmmm…no."

"_No?" _I grinned kissing her neck.

"Yes, I said no to you." She giggled.

"But babe," I pouted.

"No, don't pout. Our kids are here."

"Just one I promise I'll be good if I just get one."

She smiled. "Oh fine Evans."

Before kissing me.

A knock on the door interrupted us. I opened it.

"Dad can we go to the movies?"

"…I guess…?"

"Oh by we-"

"She meant us." Drew said from behind her.

"Oh…sure. When will you be back?"

"Around 10 ish?"

I looked at Mercy who shrugged and nodded. The theatre was literally across the street.

We handed them some money and they left.

"So we're alone…"

"Thank you captain obvious." She glanced at me.

"What should we do?" I held on to her waist lightly swaying.

"Well we have many options…"

"Oh…?"

"I think laying down is the best one." She took my hand going up the stairs.

"I like laying next to you." I said mindlessly.

"I like it too." She said, finger running up and down my jaw. "You look hot when you're scruffy"

"Thanks gorgeous." I kissed her neck.

**Mercy's POV**

We must have fallen asleep, when I woke up it was 11:21 PM. I checked my phone, Drew hadn't called. I walked around the house, before I shook Sam awake.

"Sam."

"Hmmm?"

"Have you heard from the kids?"

Sam sat up. "No…?" he checked the clock, and then grabbed his phone.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know…" either of them were answering.

"Mercedes?" Sam said. "Grab your keys, let's _go." _I could hear the panic in voice.


End file.
